Du triste au sexe
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: PWP, Harry voit Snape pleurer, dans un sens, ça l'excite!


PWP

persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR

**Du triste au sexe**

Par SNAPESLOVE

Il y avait épidémie à Poudlard, la maladie n'avait pas encore été identifiée. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment de dégâts, mais c'était très incommodant pour les élèves et les professeurs. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir un vilain rhume, donnait des maux de tête et surtout, fatiguait beaucoup ses victimes.

-Entrez, allez vous coucher dans ce lit.

-Professeur McGonnagal, il y en a 4 autres à la porte.

-Bien, faites-les prendre les lits de gauche. Nous allons manquer de lits ici!

L'infirmerie se remplissait à vue d'oeil, des élèves et des professeurs entraient par vague. Seul le professeur McGonnagal, personne ne savait pourquoi, n'était pas vulnérable à cette épidémie et du coup ce fut elle qui fut désigner pour placer les malades dans la grande pièce qui allait bientôt être saturée.

Harry Potter reposait déjà dans une des salles au fond, une pièce pour deux lits derrière le bureau d'administration. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment mal mais il avait quand-même manifesté les symptômes alors McGonnagal n'avait pas pris de chances et l'avait gardé pour de futurs soins.

-Diantre! Que j'ai mal à la tête! Se plaignit le terrible maître des potions, face à une Minnerva débordée par les arrivées.

-Vous allez prendre le dernier lit, ici. Lui-dit-elle.

-Pas question! J'ai besoin d'intimité, Minnerva franchement! Hurla-t-il.

-Il n'y a plus de place! Cria-t-elle. -Allez vous assoir dans le bureau si vous n'êtes pas content! Ajouta-t-elle avant d'aller s'occuper des nouveaux arrivants.

C'était si plein qu'il fallu en coucher sur le sol, des matelas de camping jonchaient le plancher avec des professeurs et des élèves qui ne se sentaient pas très bien.

La crise avait finie par se calmer et moins de gens entraient, Minnerva pu enfin s'occuper de Snape.

-Bon, alors, à part le mal de tête?

-Je fais de la fièvre et aucune de mes potion n'arrive à me l'enlever, Minnerva mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Si je le savais, vous ne seriez pas ici! En attendant, buvez ceci et tâchez de vous reposer.

-Bien, je vais retourner dans mes...

-Oh que non! Personne ne doit sortir d'ici vous êtes tous en quarantaine!

-QUOI?! Et par le plus grand des hasard, dites-moi... Vous savez ou je vais bien pouvoir me placer dans tout ce borde...

-Severus restez poli! Il y a bien un endroit ou vous pourriez aller, mais vous allez devoir partager votre chambre avec une autre personne...

-Bien, tant que ce n,est pas au milieu de ce zoo, je veux bien faire un compromis.

-Suivez-moi.

Elle le conduisit derrière le bureau d'administration en silence et ouvrit la porte pour donner vue à un lit vide puis un autre avec Potter endormi dedans.

-Je vois... Pourquoi a-t-il une chambre à lui tout seul, dites-moi?

-Cessez de faire l,enfant Snape! Vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut pas prendre de chances advenant que cette épidémie soit une ruse pour rendre Potter vulnérable et facilement repérable!

-Logique... Soupira l'homme avant d'aller s'étendre. -Combien de temps devrais-je rester ici?

-Le temps que nous trouvions un autre bâtiment pour placer plus de malades, demain tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre.

-Bien, alors une nuit ici ne va pas me tuer... Conclut-il avant de se retourner face au mur pour ne pas voir Potter.

* * *

La nuit venue...

-Tiens, vous êtes aussi malade à ce que je vois.

-Potter la ferme, je n'ai nullement besoin de vos commentaires inutiles en ce moment!

-Désolé... Soupira Potter. Ce qu'il pouvait le détester!

Harry ferma les yeux, il se dit que si Snape le croyait endormi, il aurait la paix. Dans le bureau d'administration, on pouvait entendre des professeurs parler en sourdine, leur paroles étaient assez claires, ce qui capta l'attention d'Harry...

-Alors Minnerva, ou va-t-on envoyer les malades en surplus?

-J'ai contacté plusieurs endroits, le seul à m'avoir répondu est Azkaban, la division hospitalière bien sûre.

-Hmmm... Il est certe impossible d'y envoyer Potter, vous serez d'accord avec moi n'est-ce pas?

-Mais bien entendu, par contre nous pourrions nous débarrasser de son compagnon de chambre.

-Qui est-ce?

-Severus Snape.

-Lui ce n,est pas à la division hospitalière que je l,enverrais mais bien derrière les barreaux! Rit son interlocuteur.

Minnerva éclata de rire aussi.

-Ce n,est pas d'étique de dire cela je le sais bien, mais lui... Je n'aurai pas de peine si il n'est plus ici.

-Hmmm... Tant qu'à moi il ne fait qu'effrayer les élèves et nous, devons le supporter avec ses humeurs désagréables, c'est fatiguant!

Harry ouvrit un oeil pour vérifier si Snape entendait toutes ces vérités sur lui. L'homme regardait la porte avec attention, il écoutait aussi...

-De plus personne ne l'aime ici, il ne fait que tuer la bonne humeur partout ou il met les pieds, moi je ne l'aime pas en tout cas.

-Ça résume bien la pensée de tous ici. Il m'écœure, juste à le regarder j'ai envie de vomir!

-Voyons voyons, restez poli! S'offusqua Minnerva.

C'est alors que Chourave entra dans le bureau.

-Alors, tous le monde a une place? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Snape est ici? Je viens d'entendre son nom.

-Oui il est dans la chambre derrière, avec Potter.

-Avec Potter?! Mais n'avez-vous pas peur que cet idiot ne tente d'assassiner notre beau petit Harry?

-Allons, il est con, mais il a des limites! Répondit un autre professeur.

Harry ouvrit encore les yeux, il avait le sourire aux lèvres et par la lueur de la fenêtre, il pu apercevoir Snape. L'homme était étendu sur le dos et regardait le plafond en silence, pensif.

-De plus Severus sera bien à Azkaban.. Une place qu'on aurait du lui attribuer il y a bien longtemps tiens!

-C'est vrai que personne ne veut de lui, nous l'endurons par pur respect pour Dumbledore. Ajouta Minnerva.

-Si Dumbledore n'avait pas signifié son besoin de le garder ici, croyez-moi, je l,aurait sortit à coup de pieds au cul avec plaisir! Fit Chourave.

-Quel imbécile avec ses maudites potions. Tous le monde sait qu'il n'aime pas du tout ça en plus. Il joue le passionné débile.

-Hahahah!

-Quel abruti, vous avez bien raison Minnerva!

Harry avait envie d'éclater de rire, mais en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder si Snape réagissait, son sourire s'effaça d'un seul coup. Ce qui brillait au coin de l'oeil de l'homme n'était pas de la poussière d'étoile.

-Vous vous souvenez de la rentrée? Snape avait si peur des enfants, quel con!

Chaque parole semblait faire que le coin de l'oeil de Snape brillait d'avantage... Après quelques mots méchants de plus, ce brillant roula sur la tempe et alla finir sa course dans les cheveux de Snape. Les soubresauts venants de son matelas n'étaient pas non plus des rires. Le reniflement de son nez n'en était pas un de dégoût pour une fois.

À ce moment Harry n'avait plus hâte d'entendre les paroles suivantes, il avait peur que Snape explose. Voir l'homme pleurer avait changé sa vision du professeur en un seul temps. L'homme pleurait... Severus Snape pleurait.

À deux pas de lui, le professeur le plus craint de tous, exposait une facette fragile de lui-même... Montrait sa vulnérabilité sans vraiment savoir qu'il y avait un spectateur.

-En tout cas moi je vous dis, s'il se fait tuer là-bas, personne ne le pleurera!

Les pleurs se faisaient entendre très doucement, Snape croyait Harry endormi profondément.

-Assez...

Harry ouvrit un oeil...

-Assez...

Harry ouvrit les deux yeux et fixa Snape, qui murmurait pour lui-même.

-Assez, arrêter...

Entremêlé de pleurs et de paroles si bassement chuchotées, Harry entendait là la voix de Snape supplier.

-S'il vous plaît, arrêtez... Assez...

Pourquoi le terrible et sans pitié Snape ne se levait pas pour aller leur fermer le clapet au fait?

-Vous avez été mis parfum du dernier nom que les élèves donnent à Snape?

-non, c'est quoi?

-Attention à vos oreilles sensibles Minnerva... On le nomme maintenant La vierge bâtarde.

-Et hum.. C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi?

-Qu'il ne baise pas. Ah oui et que ses parents, il ne sait pas c'est qui...

-Ouais.. C'est un peu fort, mais j'adopte... Sauf que ses parents on les connais.

-Je sais, la vierge graisseuse j'aurais dit moi!

Ils rirent tous en coeur dans le bureau alors qu'Harry avait peine à regarder l'homme pleurer juste à côté de lui. Pourquoi Snape se laissait insulter comme ça sans rien faire? Cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine de plus, Harry était enterré sous mille questions.

Snape se servit de sa couverture pour essuyer ses yeux et croisa le regard d'Harry sous la lueur de la fenêtre. Plus question de faire semblant de dormir dorénavant et surtout, plus question de garder le silence.

-Ça vous amuse hein? Ce qu'il disent de moi!

-Non, pas du tout. Répondit Harry tout bas.

-À d'autres! Vous êtes le premier à me haïr...

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas cruel à ce point. Ce sont tous des cons qui agissent pire que des enfants.

Harry se leva pour aller s'assoir sur le bord du lit de Snape et lui tendit un mouchoir en silence. L'homme s'en saisit avec une poigne de fer.

-Je vous laisse ma boîte de mouchoirs, monsieur.

Snape fit un signe de tête qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

-Ne pleurez pas pour si peu, laissez-les dire leur stupidités.

-Qui êtes-vous pour me dire cela, inssssssolent! Potter le sauveur du monde ne peut pas sauver toute les âmes, je vous signale!

-Non et ce n'est pas mon intention d'ailleurs. Mais vous.. Vous... Je n'accepte pas qu'on rie de la sorte sur votre compte, c'est injuste!

-Ah tiens donc, maintenant c'est injuste? Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez alors retournez dans votre lit et foutez-moi la paix maintenant!

Harry se pencha sur l'homme et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

-Vous verrez, il n'y a pas que des mauvaises personnes...

-Lâchez-moi...

-Ne me remerciez surtout pas, arrêtez simplement de pleurer.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et les professeurs virent Harry sur Severus en train de le serrer contre lui, un genre de hoquet de surprise s'échappa d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Professeur Snape mais que faites-vous?

L'homme resta silencieux, mort de honte.

-Laissez-nous! Fit Harry.

La porte se referma sur eux et Snape se redressa pour s'assoir dans son lit, saisissant Harry par les épaules pour le secouer...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit! Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils vont raconter maintenant!

-Ils raconteront ce qu'ils veulent j'en ai rien à faire.

-Vous n'avez aucune conscience!

-Pourquoi vous vous en faites tellement pour ce que les gens disent de vous?

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Potter.

-Je vous ai vu pleurer je vous rappel, je n'ai pas aimé ça d'ailleurs.

-Oubliez cet incident, s'il vous plaît! Retournez dans votre lit maintenant!

Harry s'allongea à côté de Snape dans le lit de ce dernier et entoura l'homme d'un bras.

-Potter! À quoi jouez-vous?!

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

-Et alors?

-Couchez avec moi....

-Quoi?

-Oui, faites-le.

-C'est vous qui êtes en train de coucher là!

-Non, pas ça!

-Pas quoi? De quoi parlez-vous?

-Faites l'amour avec moi...

-COUWA?! Sortez de mon lit!

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend... Désolé...

-Ça, voyez-vous... Ça, c'est effrayant!

Harry commença à déboutonner sa chemise de nuit, toujours étendu à côté de Snape.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore sorti de mon lit?

Le jeune homme prit la main de Snape et la posa sur son torse.

-Vous avez vraiment envie que je sorte? Si vous n'aviez pas envie du tout de moi, vous auriez vous-même bondit hors du lit...

-C'en est assez! Dit Snape en poussant Harry direction bord du lit.

Mais Harry roula sur l'homme et s'assied à califourchon sur lui.

-En effet, c'en est assez! Je vais vous remettre une parcelle de sourire dans la figure, moi!

Il déboutonna la chemise de l'homme en frottant son entrejambe contre celle de son.. Disons cela ainsi, son soumis du moment.

Severus tourna la tête pour faire face au mur, une expression de découragement accrochée à celui-ci. Il n'allait pas laisser ceci se produire, oh que non! Mais la sensation sur lui était un peu plus que bienvenue.

-Laissez-vous aller un peu... Soupira Harry en se penchant pour venir couvrir cette poitrine à nue de baisers, s'agrippant à ses épaules pour s'aider dans son va-et-vient.

Le grincement du lit était assez gênant, si on pouvait entendre des voix venant du bureau.. Alors le bruit du lit était audible de là bas aussi...

-Vous ne dites plus rien professeur?...

l'homme était immobile sous les assauts d'Harry.

-Très bien, alors laissez-moi continuer et ne faites rien, ça m'est égal. Conclut Harry et descendant doucement ses mains pour découvrir que Severus n'était pas totalement en contrôle de lui-même. -Ah... Ça devrait vous plaire...

Harry embrassa le sexe dur de son tout nouvel amant et puis se mit lentement à lui donner du plaisir en silence. Snape retourna la tête dans l'autre direction, se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne rien dire, pour ne pas réagir.

-Arrêtes...

Harry releva la tête.

-Pourquoi?

-Laisse-moi respirer...

-Vous aimez ce moment interdit, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Harry sans attendre la réponse avant de retourner à sa besogne plaisante.

L'homme finit par chuchoter un petit quelque chose...

-oui...

-Mmmm... Fit Harry, tout en continuant de savourer ses actions au bas corps de Snape.

Enfin l'homme bougea un peu. Son bassin allait un peu vers le haut chaque fois qu'Harry l'engloutissait, il la prit toute à plusieurs reprises sans tousser ni s'étouffer, ça rendait Snape dingue. Harry stoppa puis vint au-dessus de l'homme.

-Maintenant, vous voulez bien coucher avec moi?

Snape mit sa main sur son propre sexe et le guida en Harry sans mot dire, une fois à l'entrée, il prit Harry par les hanches et le fit descendre lentement.

-Ha, mm! Ce fut un cris étouffé de la part d'Harry.

-Chhhht... Fit Snape tout en continuant son insertion.

-Attendez j'ai des protections dans mon sac...

-Laisses tomber, laisses-toi faire maintenant. Répondit Snape en entamant un va et vient avec les hanches d'Harry au-dessus de lui.

Ce ne fut pas long qu'Harry atteignit son sommet et ne garda pas trop cela silencieux.

-Severus! Oui! Hurla-t-il... C'était certain, tout le monde les avait entendu à présent dans le bureau!

Severus martelait le jeune sorcier tout en éjaculant à l'intérieur, respirant si fort...

-Oui! Oui! Oui! MMMmmmm Severus!

L'homme finit lui aussi par atteindre son top, puis laissa Harry se reposer sur lui.

-Tu fais bien l'amour. Constata Snape.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas de quoi comparer... Mais vous m'avez fait crier.

-Tu veux que je me retire maintenant?

Harry se roula sur le côté, en sueur, heureux... Souriant et complètement mort de fatigue.

-J'ai apprécié, vraiment.

-Maintenant, personne ne va vous envoyer nul part sans mon accord. Sourit le jeune homme.

-Très amusant. Ironisa Snape.

-Du moins, si vous voulez encore me faire l'amour, va falloir me croire...

-Chhht.. maintenant, dors.

SNAPESLOVE

lol eh ouais...


End file.
